


Capital Letters.

by thesameoldfairytale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Two Idiots who don't talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: Things between Otabek and Yuri had been weird for some time but when Yuri goes to Almaty to see Otabek, one simple phone call changes everything.





	Capital Letters.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little Otayuri being stupid, so here are two boys who are incapable of communicating properly. Enjoy!

The season was finally over and Otabek couldn’t wait to spend at least a few weeks of his summer with Yuri. They had been friends for over three years now but for some reason, Yuri had never been to Almaty before. Otabek was excited to finally show his best friend around his home town.

Things had been a little awkward between them for a little while, for much longer than Otabek cared to admit actually. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment their friendship had changed but Yuri seemed less comfortable around him, always on edge and ready to run. Otabek had tried to ask him multiple times what was going on but Yuri had always evaded the interrogation and just pretended that everything was alright between them.

That clearly wasn’t the case and Otabek hated the fact that Yuri wouldn’t talk to him about what was bothering him.

Otabek still had an idea what Yuri’s problem was. He had started dating a girl, Aliyah, around four months ago and ever since he had told Yuri, Yuri had kept his distance. To be fair, it wasn’t that unusual, considering that they were both incredibly busy with practice and that Yuri regularly asked for some alone-time. They were both competitive athletes after all. Time off was rare for them. It still irked Otabek that Yuri intentionally kept his distance from him whenever they spoke over the phone or Skype. He could feel the uncertainty even through Yuri’s texts and it annoyed him.

The tension and awkwardness were there, had been for a long time, but Yuri hadn’t cancelled their plans for the summer. When Otabek picked him up at the airport everything appeared normal, at least at a first glance. Yuri basically jumped on him to greet him, his long arms flung tightly around his neck and his face buried in his shoulder.

Yuri was still smaller than Otabek but he had gained so much muscle that Otabek was starting to have trouble carrying him around.

The first few days went by without any major incidents or awkward situations. They had explored the city together and went up to Kok Tobe where Yuri had almost freaked out because he was afraid of heights. He had clung to Otabek’s arm whilst simultaneously covering his eyes as hard as he could all the way up there. They also went to Medeo, something Yuri had enjoyed much more than the cable car ride up to Kok Tobe, and gone out with Otabek’s friends, all of whom took an instant liking to Yuri.

Otabek enjoyed himself immensely. He loved spending time with Yuri. For a few days everything between them was as it had been before things had turned sour. They laughed together, they teased each other, they didn’t think twice about sitting close together on the couch. It was all so easy again. Otabek had seriously missed that.

Yuri had stayed in Otabek’s guest room the four nights but on the fifth night, they ended up lounging around on Otabek’s big king size bed instead of on the small couch in his living room.

They were almost tangled together, Yuri pressed incredibly close to Otabek’s side while they were looking through Netflix to find something to watch. Yuri vetoed pretty much everything Otabek suggested, so he eventually snatched the laptop from him and placed it in his lap to try and find something himself.

He hadn’t been looking for long when disaster struck.

Aliyah called Otabek on Skype.

Otabek froze at the ringing sound indicating that someone was trying to reach him. Horror spread through him in an instant when he leaned over to find out that it was Aliyah of all people trying to call him at the exact moment Yuri had his laptop in his hands.

For the briefest of moments, Yuri just stared at the screen, at Aliyah’s beaming smile in her photo. He didn’t say a word but Otabek could feel it in his bones how terrified and incredibly uncomfortable Yuri was. They had talked about Aliyah, or at least Otabek had. He had told Yuri so many things about her, shown him pictures of her and texts she had send him, but now that he thought about it, Yuri had never joined the conversation, always just nodding along. He had been avoiding that specific subject.

Then it all happened in the blink of an eye.

Yuri carefully put the laptop down next to him on top of the duvet. He got up without a word, without turning back to Otabek, only to hide himself away in the adjoining bathroom.

Otabek could only watch him go, unable to reach out and stop him even though it was all he really wanted to do, to hold onto Yuri and just never let him go.

Only when the bathroom door closed behind Yuri did Otabek notice the incoming call again. He instinctively shut his laptop, ignoring Aliyah and ending the call.

Hurrying off the bed to get to the bathroom, Otabek almost stumbled over his own feet to get there. He had a feeling that Yuri locked the door, so he didn’t even try to open it. Instead he put his hands carefully on the cold white wood.

“Yura,” he said quietly through the thin door, “are you okay?”

His heart was pounding in his ears but Otabek still heard Yuri’s fragile voice coming from inside the bathroom.

“I’m fine,” Yuri said but Otabek didn’t miss the pained undertone and the quiet sobbing that Yuri obviously tried to suppress.

Neither of them said another word. Otabek did notice the subtle thud indicating that Yuri leaned either back or forward against the door, torn and defeated. He couldn’t see him but he could feel the conflict radiating from Yuri. It must have been the same inner conflict Otabek was fighting himself.

“Yura, please,” he almost begged. “Come out so we can talk about this.”

When Yuri didn’t make a move to open the door, Otabek became restless. He wanted to hold Yuri, look him into his eyes and ask him how he felt, if he had imagined things and if his sixth sense was right or wrong.

“Yura,” Otabek said again. “I can hear you crying but I don’t entirely get it. We need to talk about this. Please come out so I can hug you. I don’t want to see you so upset.”

Before Otabek knew what was happening Yuri banged his fist against the door, scaring the shit out of him and making him jump.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Yuri shouted through the door, his voice shaking, breaking Otabek’s heart in an instant. There was so much anger in it that it made Otabek flinch but it was the hurt that Yuri couldn’t hide that completely broke him.

Even though he couldn’t see him, Otabek could picture his face so very well. His tear stained pale skin, his golden locks rumpled because Yuri had put his hands through it out of frustration so many times.

“You’ve been talking about her non-stop,” Yuri said, “and not once did you think about me. How much it hurts me to hear you talk about her, to see the endless amounts of pictures of the two of you together eating ice cream, babysitting your nephew, relaxing at home. You have no idea how much I hate seeing you with her or how angry I am with myself that you chose her and not me.”

All the little pieces, every awkward conversation, every excuse Yuri had made in the past not to talk to him when Aliya was around, it all fell into place and suddenly made sense.

“Yuri, I… I’m sorry,” Otabek said quietly, the side of his face pressed against the cold wooden door once more. “I thought it was just me.”

It was quiet behind the door for a moment. Otabek was anxious and wondered if he had said the wrong thing but soon enough the lock clicked open and Yuri slowly opened the door.

His beautiful face was puffy and red, his eyes slightly swollen, so much sadness in them that Otabek could barely stand the sight of them.

“What do you mean, you think it was just you?” he asked, one hand still clutching the door knob.

Yuri made no move to get closer to Otabek and Otabek didn’t make a step forward either, too afraid to scare him off.

“I started dating Aliya because my parents wanted me to, not because I was interested in her,” Otabek confessed. He had never told Yuri that part because he wasn’t proud of it. He didn’t want Yuri to think that he couldn’t stand up for himself, that he would let his parents dictate his life. “I never asked to be with her. I was told and eventually gave up arguing when… when things between us just didn’t happen.”

Confusion and what Otabek thought was a tiny glimmer of hope spread across Yuri’s face then. “What are you talking about?”

Yuri’s voice was so small, like he was afraid Otabek would kick him when he was down if he said the wrong thing.

Unable to hold back any longer, to stay away from him for another second, Otabek finally took a couple of steps forward to close the gap between them. He quickly but gently took Yuri’s face between his hands, staring at him, studying every single line on his face, every nook and cranny, all of it, before he leaned in.

The second their lips met, Otabek felt Yuri’s body stiffen under his touch but it only lasted for a moment. Soon enough, he relaxed as Yuri’s hands found his waist and pulled him in.

The kiss didn’t last very long but it didn’t have to. There were no tongues involved, just two sets of desperate lips finally finding each other. It was better than any other kiss Otabek had ever shared with anyone.

When Yuri slowly pulled back, there was wonder in his eyes. They were sparkling like the stars in the night sky. His cheeks were tinged in a lovely shade of pink and the corners of his mouth were curved upward into a tiny, shy smile.

“You kissed me,” Yuri said when Otabek couldn’t find his voice fast enough.

Yes, Otabek had kissed him. Even more importantly, Yuri had kissed him back.

“I want to do it again,” Otabek said without thinking because he still held Yuri’s face in his palms, Yuri’s hands were still around his waist, and now that he had experienced what having Yuri like this did to him, he craved more. He  _ needed _ more.

Yuri didn’t respond, at least not with words. He pulled Otabek back in and crushed his mouth back onto Otabek’s. This kiss now was not as innocent anymore as their first kiss had been.

Otabek couldn’t stop himself from moaning when Yuri didn’t hesitate to open his mouth. The moment their tongues met, it was almost like fireworks went off inside Otabek’s chest. This, kissing Yuri like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do, was exactly what Otabek had wanted since he had first laid eyes on Yuri but he had thought he would never get.

Completely lost in each other, they slowly tumbled towards Otabek’s bed. When the back of his knees hit the mattress, Otabek automatically fell down onto the duvet with Yuri falling on top of him, breaking the hungry kiss.

When Otabek looked at Yuri then, he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. The way Yuri’s golden hair perfectly framed his delicate face, the sparkle in his shining eyes, it all fit so effortlessly together.

Yuri didn’t seem uncomfortable lying on top of Otabek, quite the opposite actually. He gently stroked the side of his face almost like he was trying to commit every last detail to memory.

“Can I ask you something?” Yuri quietly mumbled, avoiding Otabek’s eyes.

Anxiety instantly rushed through Otabek from head to toe. That question never promised anything good, no matter who asked it. He held onto Yuri with his hands entwined on his back, determined to keep him close regardless of what was going to happen next.

Otabek only nodded, too afraid his voice would fail him if he even attempted to speak.

“What did you mean when you said you stopped arguing with your parents when things between us didn’t happen?”

Yuri was fidgeting. He was nervous about the answer he would get and all Otabek wanted to do was take that uncertainty away from him.

He sighed deeply, thinking carefully about what he was going to tell Yuri. Otabek slowly pushed him to the side, trying his best not to make it look like he was rejecting him. When they sat next to each other on the edge of the bed, Otabek eagerly reached out for Yuri’s hand, unwilling to lose his touch completely.

“My parents have been trying to set me up for as long as I can remember,” Otabek began, staring at their entwined hands instead of Yuri’s gorgeous face. “I always said no. I always found some stupid excuse and they would actually let it go for a while.”

Otabek felt Yuri’s fingers tighten in his grip. Both of them were afraid to lose each other again before this, whatever it actually was between them right now, had actually really started.

“When I first met you at Yakov’s summer camp, I was so young,” Otabek said, momentarily afraid again that he might be about to reveal too much and scare Yuri off, “but I knew I would never be able to get over you.”

Yuri’s breath hitched at his admission but otherwise, he didn’t make a sound. When Otabek risked a glance at him, he saw him concentrating on their hands, their fingers tangled in each other and holding on almost aggressively.

“Back then I didn’t know what was going to happen. I was just so damn sure that I needed to be your friend. When we met again in Barcelona, it was kind of like a meteorite that wiped out all of my rational thinking. I realised then that becoming your friend was only the first step but it definitely wasn’t going to be the last.”

He reached up with his free hand, pushing a loose strand of Yuri’s soft hair behind his delicate ear. A small, shy smile spread across Yuri’s face but his eyes still wouldn’t meet Otabek’s.

A strong sense of urgency overcame Otabek then. Just seeing Yuri so fragile, so entirely different from how he usually was, proved to Otabek that this was just as important to Yuri as it was to him.

Without another thought about whether it was a good or bad idea to lay his heart so bare, Otabek confessed, “The last time my parents tried to set me up, I agreed. The only reason I did that was because after years of friendship and endless nights of lying awake and hoping that we would someday be more than just friends, nothing ever happened, even though I have been hopelessly in love with you for years, Yura.”

Yuri looked up at that, finally, to meet his eyes. There were a million things swirling around in them, everything from surprise, admiration, pure shock, hesitation, doubts and fears as well as love, unconditional love.

When he didn’t respond in any way other than by staring at him, Otabek got a little nervous himself. It wasn’t like Yuri to be lost for words but just when Otabek was opening his mouth to ask him if everything was okay, Yuri put a finger to his lips, wordlessly asking him to not say anything.

Yuri leaned forward once more to press their lips together and when they did, time seemed to stand still. This now, this kiss after admitting how he truly felt about Yuri, this was it. It was the most special and extraordinary kiss he had ever shared with anyone. It was innocent yet passionate, it was slow yet eager, shy but forceful, it was perfect.

Otabek buried his one hand in Yuri’s silky mane, the other one pulling him close on his back. Having Yuri like this, touching him and being close to him like this, it was all he had wished for since he was thirteen years old. He had his entire world in his hands and he was sure that Yuri felt that too.

When they eventually pulled apart, both out of breath and overwhelmed by how emotional this entire situation was, Yuri rested his forehead against Otabek’s. He had his eyes closed as if he was trying to wrap his head around what Otabek had just told him.

“Why did you never say anything?” he asked, his question loaded with regret about all the time they had missed that they could have spend together.

Otabek thought about this for just the briefest of moments. He didn’t really want to point fingers because they were both idiots, but he still said, “Why didn’t you?”

Yuri huffed at that but not because he was offended. There was a small cocky grin curling around the corner of his mouth. Yuri knew, they both did. They both knew that they may have lost some time but that didn’t mean they had to miss out on a future together.

“Can you kiss me again?” Yuri asked then, breaking the silence between them again.

The joy in his eyes was undeniable. Otabek could have stared at them forever but kissing Yuri sounded like an even better option.

“Just one second,” Otabek said before he reached out for his phone.

He quickly typed a message to Aliyah. There were tons of things defining who Otabek was, but he certainly wasn’t a monster.

“Who are you texting?” Yuri asked curiously, leaning over to see a name or the message on Otabek’s phone.

“Aliyah,” Otabek only said before he looked up right at Yuri again. “I really, really want to kiss you. I want to do so many things with you, Yura, but I owe her.”

“Hang on,” Yuri said, grabbing Otabek’s phone and quickly scanning the text message, “did you just break up with her over text?”

Otabek figured he should feel bad about doing that but honestly, he’d rather be a jerk for ending things over a text message than for being a cheater because he was hoping that maybe him and Yuri would take things a little further than kissing tonight. He wanted to be with Yuri in every way imaginable and quite frankly, they just didn’t have the luxury of time on their hands.

Just when Otabek was about to explain that to Yuri, his phone chimed with a new text message. He read Aliyah’s reply and couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“I guess she’s fine,” he simply said before he showed Yuri the message.

Yuri rolled his eyes as hard as he could but his beautiful laugh gave him away.

Otabek was lying on his back again, holding his stomach because the entire situation just turned into something so incredibly absurd that it was difficult not to find it funny.

When Yuri laid down next to him, he immediately turned on his side, his eyes fixed on blue-green ones staring at him. “Can I kiss you again now?” Otabek asked sheepishly.

Yuri reached over, his fingers running over Otabek’s undercut, sending an indescribable rush through Otabek. “You’re an idiot but you may,” he simply said before he was the one to connect their lips once more in what could only be described as a gesture of love.

_ Was actually calling you before to break up too. ;) Talk to you later, Otabek. Tell Yuri I said hi! Aliyah x _

**Author's Note:**

> The sun's already out, I managed to finish a oneshot for the first time in like forever, and I have another chapter for AYTOIBWF written, so yeah, life is alright at the moment. :)
> 
> Have a fantastic week, everyone! x


End file.
